1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning mechanism in which a moving body which moves along a guide rail is stopped precisely at a predetermined position, and a film scanner using the positioning mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an example of a known positioning mechanism in which a moving body which is moved along a guide rail is stopped precisely at a predetermined stop position, the moving body and a motor (drive source) are associated with each other via a drive mechanism, so that the moving body can be stopped at a predetermined stop position by controlling the rotation of the motor.
However, in order to correctly stop the moving body at a predetermined stop position by the control of the rotation of the motor, it is necessary to precisely control the rotation of the motor. Failure to precisely control the rotation of the motor makes it impossible to stop the moving body correctly at the stop position.